


Betty

by supercxrpschild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betty - Freeform, F/F, Folklore, Highschool AU, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, a little bit of angst but happy ending :), the whole thing is supercorp, yes i listened to taylor swift's new album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercxrpschild/pseuds/supercxrpschild
Summary: Song-fic based on Betty by Taylor Swift from her new album 'folklore'.a highschool au
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Betty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly because this song is just so gay - so here you go. Hopefully its okay and hopefully I'll write more based on folklore songs bc the parallels are endless.

_Betty I won’t make assumptions about why you switched your homeroom, but I think its cause of me._

Kara arrived at school that morning with her tail between her legs. She didn’t mean to kiss James at the dance, but she did – and Lena saw her. 

All weekend she couldn’t close her eyes without seeing Lena’s tear-filled ones. The shining green like kryptonite every single time. 

The bustle of the hallways and the slamming of lockers gave the illusion that it was a normal school day. But it wasn’t, not for Kara. 

Because when she sat in homeroom, her usual spot in the back, Lena never came to claim the seat beside her. At first, the blonde thought she just wasn’t at school today. 

But then later, she saw her heading into physics. She tried to catch up to her, pushing her glasses up her nose as they slipped from her speed but every time she thought she caught her, 

She didn’t. Lena sped up and rounded corners and seemingly just; disappeared. 

“I just want to know why she switched her homeroom” Kara whispered to herself.

_Betty; one time I was riding on my skateboard when I passed your house, it’s like I couldn’t breathe_

“Kara hurry up!” Winn and Nia sped past her, rolling down through the trees. 

Kara laughed and skated so fast past her two best friends that she didn’t even notice she had gone down the wrong street. 

Lena’s street. 

Her breath hitched as the Luthor mansion came into view. She was frozen, paralysed. It had been 3 weeks now since Lena had spoken to her. 

“Hey, um, why don’t we head back up to the park?” Nia said softly as she placed a hand on Kara’s back. After being pulled from her thoughts Kara nodded, “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…”

_You heard the rumours from Inez; you can’t believe a word she says._

“You know I heard they went home together.” Lena furrowed as Andrea talked. 

“I don’t want to hear about it, Andrea. I told you.” Andrea scoffed and moved around to face Lena as she buried her face further in her book. 

“Don’t you care that she probably fucked him?” Andrea prodded. 

“I said drop it Andrea. Please.” Andrea rarely showed tact, but she had never heard Lena sound so utterly broken. 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” Andrea changed the topic, “So, your birthday party is in two weeks isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Lena sighed, “Yeah it is.” 

_The worst thing that I ever did, was what I did to you._

Kara cried in Alex’s arms,

“She’s never gonna speak to me again Alex! It’s been weeks.” Alex shushed her little sister. She never expected to spend her first summer break from college consoling her baby sister over a dumb mistake, but here she was. 

“It’s gonna be okay Kara.” Alex brushed some stray blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “She can’t stay mad forever.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised Alex. This is the worst thing I have ever done. Ever.”

_But if I just showed up at your party, would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go fuck myself? Or lead me to the garden?_

Kara didn’t know if her invitation to Lena’s 17th birthday party still stood. Technically she never received a physical invite, but she did help Lena plan it all those weeks ago. 

So, she stood at the gate watching as Lena laughed with Sam and Andrea. The sound was melodic, and her hair was shining in the high afternoon sun. She stood and watched and then decided to turn around and walk back home. 

Alone.

_I don’t know anything, but I know I miss you._

_I was nowhere to be found, I hate the crowds you know that, Plus I saw you dance with him._

Lena hated crowds. Hated them. She only went to that damn dance because she knew Kara loved them.   
When Lena saw Kara pressed up against James’ front, saw her look up and kiss him – her heart felt like it physically was ripped a part. 

Her eyes welled up as they connected with the blue ones that she had got lost in so many times. 

Except now, they didn’t hold her and keep her safe. They drowned her.

  
_I dreamt of you all summer long_

Every night that summer, Kara lay in bed listening to Lena’s favourite song. The one that played across the gym that night. She clutched the last polaroid they took together, the one where Kara has her arms around Lena as her head is thrown back laughing. 

Unbeknownst to her, Lena was across town holding her copy of the polaroid. A single tear splashing on the fading photo. 

_Betty, I’m here on your doorstep and I planned it out for weeks now, but it’s finally sinking in._

Kara took a deep breath, pushed up her glasses and knocked on the door. 

When the brunette appeared, Kara didn’t give her a chance to shut her out again.

“Lena. Please. Just, just let me in. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean what I did. I hurt you and I’m sorry. The only thing I wanna do is make it up to you. I can’t live without you Lena please.” Lena came out of the door and closed it behind her, leaving them both standing on her front porch. 

“I was dumb. I don’t know anything, I messed up. I just know I miss you Lena. I can’t keep doing this.” Kara noticed then that she was crying, her cheeks wet with tears of regret, of desperation. 

“You hurt me, Kara.” Lena whispered, shuffling her feet. 

“I know. And I am so sorry. All I want to do is make it up to you.” Kara drew in a breath, 

“I love you, Lena.” The other girl looked up at that, 

“You love me?” 

“More than I could ever tell you.”

_Will you have me? Will you love me? Will you kiss me on the porch…_

Lena’s hands cupped Kara’s wet cheeks, pressing her lips to hers. 

“I love you too.” Kara let out a breathy laugh, 

“You do?” 

“Of course I do.”

_If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it? Will it patch your broken wings?_

Kara leant her forehead on Lena’s before kissing her again. And again.

And again. 


End file.
